War Turns Boys Into Men
by skittlesrayne
Summary: War does a lot of things to people. For Scorpius, it gave him the courage to do what he always wanted. Scorpius takes definitive steps into manhood, choosing the one person he truly loves. Short Fic. Slash Warning! AP/SM


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters nor do I make a profit. I just admire the brilliance of JK Rowling and choose to flatter her in the highest manner possible.

**Summary**: War does a lot of things to people. For Scorpius, it gave him the courage to do what he always wanted. Scorpius takes definitive steps into manhood, choosing the one person he truly loves. Short Fic. Slash Warning! AP/SM

Rated **M** for graphic sexual content and language.

* * *

It had been far too long. Two years, seven months, two weeks, 3 days, and 13 hours too long to be exact. The blond stared down at his watch. It read five thirty. His parents were taking their merry sweet time getting dressed as usual. Some things would never change. He wished he could say the same about love. He sighed to himself as he tried to remember what life was like before he joined the Royal Marines, before he was forced to become a man in a matter of weeks. Before he left for basic training, he was a Slytherin Head Boy, lazily skipping classes and romancing one particular person. That was the one person who he actually cared about, the one person who had broke his icy exterior and became nestled in his heart. He was reluctant to reveal their relationship for fear of what others might think. He remembered laughing with his friends, but now he had viewed their dead bodies staring blankly at the heavens, as if asking God himself to grant them mercy. He shook the images out of his head that seemed to be burned into his retinas. They haunted his nightmares, calling out his name. He would awake in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, almost to the point of tears.

"Scorpius."

His head snapped in recognition of his name. He looked to see his mother staring at him, her fur stole wrapped tightly around her neck.

"What's on your mind?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." He lied. She would never understand. She had been comfortable her entire life, never having to fear if she would live to see the dawn of another day.

She held his hand in hers. "Many of your friends, you watched them die. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you darling. Maybe joining the marines wasn't the best idea but we can make it better from this point on."

He turned his icy grey eyes towards her. "What can you do to make it better? Can you make the dying faces of my brothers go away? I'm a war veteran and I'm not even 21 yet. Excuse my French, but my life is a little fucked up right now. I don't need you to step in and say I told you so."

His mother recoiled from the viciousness. "I would never say that Scorpius. I love you and so does your father. We support the decision you made and we are both very proud of you."

Scorpius' expression softened a bit. "Thank you mother. That means a lot to me."

His father entered the room. His long blonde hair was held back by a bow and he was fastening his cuff links. "I hope the food is agreeable."

Scorpius' mother tittered. "You know Draco, you should be glad that the Potter's decided to throw Scorpius a welcome home dinner. They've all been friends since they were smaller children."

Draco grumbled. "Yes I know. I can't seem to keep Harry Potter out of my life no matter how hard I try."

Scorpius stood up from the couch and stretched. "It was a school rivalry and you should be over it by now. Put on your fake smile and let's get a move on."

* * *

Scorpius arrived in the Potter's foyer with a crack of apparation. He sat his coat on the hook as he heard his parent apparate right behind him.

"No house elves to take our outerwear? This is absurd." Draco said, frowning.

"Dad, please be on your best behavior tonight." He pushed open the door to the parlor and was greeted by many people.

"Oh Scorpius!" Ginny Weasely-Potter ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I've been so worried about you. I'm glad you're home for good now. Last time I saw you, you were just a scrawny boy, now you almost tower above Harry."

Harry Potter smiled at the blond. "Almost, not quite." He grabbed Scorpius in a bear hug. "Boy, you had us all anxious for a bit." He peeked over his shoulder to find Draco and his wife looking around uncomfortably. "Good evening Malfoy." Harry said, extending his hand.

"Likewise Potter." Draco said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

Scorpius felt someone hit him on the back of the head. "James." he grumbled.

"Just because you're all army man doesn't mean I still can't beat you." James said.

Scorpius chuckled. "You and I have some unfinished quidditch games to settle."

"Scorpius! What's up Rambo? It's great to see you. How I've missed you." Lily Potter ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was amazed to find out that she had grown into a young woman while he was gone. He flashed a smile. "Lily, you look wonderful. I bet your old dad here has to keep the boys from beating down the door." Scorpius turned to see the pair of brown eyes that haunted his dreams. "Al." He said affectionately.

The wavy haired boy stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "It's really good to see you." His body language conveyed a message of detachment but something in his eyes gave away his thoughts.

Scorpius cocked his head to the side as he examined Albus Potter. "Have you been going to the gym?"

He chuckled. "I had to do something while my best friend was away for almost three years."

"You look well."

"Alright then." Harry said, running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "We've got a while before dinner is finished. I must say Ginny has outdone herself. You kids go find something to do. Draco and I have some talking to do."

Draco's face bore a look of confusion as he was coaxed into Harry's office.

Lily took a moment to embrace Scorpius once again, pressing her lips against his ear so only he could hear her whisper. "I'll keep the rest of them busy, you and Al have a lot of talking to do."

Scorpius turned to Albus. "Do you care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

They strolled out the door, past the backyard, and into the woods. There was a deep sheet of silence between them. Scorpius continued walking. There was one particular place he was looking for. Soon the woods turned into a small clearing where the sunlight shone down in patches. He lay down on the ground and stared up at the sky. Somehow being in that spot gave him the words he needed to see say. "Do you remember this?"

"How could one forget? We had our first kiss here." Al said, sitting down beside Scorpius.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I was dating Daphne Swift."

"She was a sadistic bitch that would hurt you emotionally any way she could."

Scorpius laughed. "Those are the exact words you told me. I asked you how did you know anything. Then you told me that you loved me. I was shocked but intrigued at the same time. Thinking you were nuts, I agreed to kiss you just once so you would leave me alone. But the kiss is what did me in. I couldn't get you out of my head. Then I realized that I loved you too." He turned to face Albus. "I guess the real question is do you feel the same today?"

The internal struggle showed on Albus' face. "You know that's an unfair question. You have been gone for a long time."

"I'm just curious. You never did respond to my letters."

"Because you fucking hurt me!" Al snapped. "How was I supposed to feel? The one guy that I gave my heart to comes to me and says 'I'm going to join the marines' and you disappear for three years."

"Two years, seven months, and two weeks." Scorpius said.

"Whatever. Did you expect me to put my life on hold for you? Why did you really join? Were you falling out of love with me and wanted to take the coward's way out?"

"No, for once I was thinking about you. The marines is a far cry from being a coward." The blond averted his eyes back to the sky. "My father was relentless. He already had my life planned out. I was to marry a pure-blood witch and continue the Malfoy bloodline. I was to be married and work in my father's company. I couldn't bear to tell you."

Al's eyes softened. "I wish you would have told me. That would have made more sense than you just leaving abruptly."

Scorpius sighed. "I joined to marines to be free, not from you but from my family. I never expected it to be like it was." He shut his eyes. "I watched my friends die along with the enemy. Women and children slaughtered along with soldiers. There were times when I wanted to take my gun, line it up with my temple, and pull the trigger. The only thing that stopped me was you. I thought about you back home, waiting for me and loving me." His grey eyes glistened. "If you tell me that you don't love me, all of it would have been a lie. I swear to God Al, I don't think I can take it."

Al reached to cradle the blonde's head in his arms, wiping away his tears."Scorpie..." He reverted back to his lover's old pet name. "I try to be angry with you but I just can't. You could leave for ten years and it wouldn't matter. I can't stop loving you."

Scorpius sat up on his elbow. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I really do. I kept all your letters locked away in a box. When I began missing you, I would read over them, trying to will myself to forget about you but I just can't. It's like you were meant to be a part of my life."

Scorpius stroked Albus' cheek. "Do you think it would be okay for me to kiss you?"

Long lashes covered Albus' eyes as he glanced down. "It has been a long time. I wish you would."

The blond smiled as he pulled Albus into a kiss. Their lips met and a rush of adrenaline ran through his body. These were the kisses that he missed. He entangled his hand in Albus' wavy black hair as he deepened the kiss, trying to convey the message in his heart.

Breaking away, Al gasped. "Shit! If you kiss me like that again I'm going to have to marry you."

Scorpius smiled slyly. "I do intend you to be my husband."

Al raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'husband'? What are we going to do, get married in secret and pray to Merlin no one finds out?"

"No." Scorpius shook his head. "No more hiding. No more pretending. I'm telling everyone, your parents and my parents included, that I want to be with you."

"You know that won't go over well. I can only imagine what Dad will say." Al said, rolling his eyes.

"Being in the war made me realize what is important to me. I feel like I'm entitled to my happiness." Scorpius looked up. "My happiness means having you. No seeing you on the side. No watching you date other people. I'm claiming you now and I won't have it any other way. Call me selfish but it doesn't matter."

Al's heart fluttered in his chest. "When do you plan on telling them?"

"Tonight at dinner." Scorpius said, never flinching. "The sooner the better."

Al swallowed hard. "I knew this moment would come, but somehow I still feel unprepared."

Scorpius grabbed his hand. "It will be fine as long as you are by my side."

Al stood up. "Well let's get a move on before I lose my nerve."

* * *

Scorpius stared down at his plate about the dinner table. He expected a feast but only received pizza, one of his favorite dishes.

"The pot roast ended up catching on fire." Ginny said, sighing. "I guess I'll never quite have my mother's touch when it comes to cooking."

Harry shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth. "I love your cooking. Nothings irks me more than undercooked food."

"With mum's cooking, I've been having heartburn since I was three." James said with a smirk.

Ginny promptly kicked him under the table and he grimaced.

"This pizza will suffice Ginerva." Draco said. He was holding onto his manners but staring down at the greasy pizza was making him slightly ill.

Conversations flew in and out of Scorpius' ear. His mind was consumed with the task he had to do.

"Is something on your mind son?"

Scorpius looked up to find his father staring at him. He took a deep breath. "Yes, there is something that I have to tell everyone."

Harry grinned brightly. "Sorry to spoil the surprise but I'm afraid I already know and I'm just tickled pink."

A puzzled expression crossed Scorpius' face.

"Yes son, Potter and I discussed it while you were off and we've come to an agreement. It seems that were to be in-laws anyway." Draco grimaced.

"In-laws?" Scorpius' mouth hung agape. "You mean you're okay with us dating and eventually getting married?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course. The sooner the better. I can't wait to have you as a son-in-law."

Scorpius sank down in his chair. "That's a relief."

Harry laughed. "My only request is that you wait until Lily graduates from Hogwarts."

"Yes of course, so she can attend the wedding. I wouldn't have it any other way." Scorpius nodded.

Harry gave him a strange look. "Of course she would have to attend. She would be the bride."

Lily promptly choked on a slice of pizza as she sputtered. "Me? Marry Scorpius?"

Al had the expression of swallowing a sour lemon as he stared at Scorpius, wondering how he was going to get himself out of the mess.

"Don't try to deny it." Harry shook his head. "We've watched your young love grow over the years and it's obvious you two are practically enthralled with each other."

"Oh Dad. You are so keen." Al said sarcastically.

"Lily will suffice to carry on the Malfoy line." Draco said matter of factly.

"Mr. Potter..." Scorpius searched for the words to say. "I can't marry your daughter."

"Of course you can. I have given you permission." Harry Potter was persistent to say the least.

Scorpius held his head in his hand. "I can't marry your daughter because I'm in love with someone else."

Shock crossed Harry's face as he quickly tried to gather himself. "Well...that's just...uh…I suppose." He turned to gauge Lily's reaction.

She nodded her head. "We've always been friends and always will be, nothing more than that."

"Sorry about the mix up. So tell me about the girl. I bet she's beautiful." Harry propped his head on arm.

"Breath-taking."

"And smart too?"

"Smarter than I am.

"Smashing!" Harry said excitedly. "What's her name? I might know her parents."

"Albus Severus Potter." Scorpius said slowly.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "But…But…But…"

"That's simply not going to be tolerated." Draco said, calmly.

"I'm not a boy anymore. You can't tell me what to do." Scorpius' anger crackled over him like lightening.

"Wait a minute. What's the matter with my son, Malfoy? Is he not good enough for your damned pureblood standards? Albus is a brilliant boy." Ginny said defensively.

"But you two were always friends. I just…I can't…" Harry was having a hard time grasping the situation.

"This is clearly not an issue of pureblood or not. It's a matter of the physical. Two males cannot have an heir." Draco sat his fork down next to his plate. "This is not something that should be discussed over the dinner table. Scorpius, your timing is atrocious."

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus spoke up. "I tried to deny your son. He wrote letters to me every week and I locked them away, hoping that he would fall out of love. But he didn't and I refuse to deny my own love for him. As far as an heir goes, we can adopt later on in life."

"Love love love…I hear this word being tossed around, but you don't even know what it is. What you have now is some odd little fascination that will pass." Draco scoffed. "Like anyone would let you two adopt."

"Now hold it right there!" The color rose in Harry's cheeks. "I may not completely understand what is going on between our sons, but that doesn't change the fact that they are two great people. Scorpius is like a son to me, and to listen to you talk to him in that manner…it just makes me ill."

"Well way to make dinner entertaining guys." James chuckled, and stuffed his face with pizza. "Friday Night Fight Night, Round 1. Ding Ding!"

Lily punched James in the arm. "Quiet."

"Really, Potter. You should learn to keep out of family business. Scorpius knows his duty to his family." Draco stared down his son.

"The only duty I have is to be happy, and that requires Albus to be in my life!" Scorpius slammed his fist down on the table.

"Maybe we should try to work something out." Astoria patted Draco's knee.

"Silence! This doesn't concern you!" Draco snarled.

"And you say we don't know anything about love. You treat your wife like a child and command her. A day with Scorpius has to be happier than an eternity with you, Mr. Malfoy." Al crossed his arms.

Draco's eyes flared and for a moment he looked as if he was going to hex Albus.

"Don't you dare…" Scorpius growled. "You hurt him and I'll kill you. Don't test me father, you know I can do it."

"Enough! I've had enough!" Draco stood up from the table. "Astoria, get your things. We're leaving. This conversation isn't over Scorpius."

"I'm afraid it is over, father. I've chosen to be with Albus. If you can't accept that, then you might as well prepare to not be in my life."

"I never thought I'd see the day you would abandon your own family." With that, Draco and Astoria dissapparted with an angry crack.

A long uncomfortable silence settled in the dining room. Finally, James spoke up. "Certainly I'm not the only one who saw it coming? Scorpius has had goo goo eyes for Albus since we were kids. Too bad his dad's a real arsehat."

"Watch your mouth James." Ginny scolded, but she agreed with him.

"This was all a bit shocking," Harry's eyebrows rose. "I just want you to know Scorpius that you are welcome in my home for as long as you need. We will support you through this rough time."

"You've basically lived here anyway. No big deal." Lily smiled.

* * *

Albus sat on his bed, waiting for Scorpius to come into his room. He fluffed his pillows and lay back, trying to forget the drama that had happened in the last couple of hours.

"Not much has changed in here." Scorpius said, walking into the room. He stared at the poster of Puddlemere United. "I thought you didn't even like Quidditch."

"I don't. The seeker reminds me of you, Scorpie. It helped me get through my lonely times." Albus said, blushing slightly.

Scorpius laughed slightly. "Well you do what you have to do." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're like a ghost. I still can't believe you're here."

"I fell like a ghost on the inside, a shadow of what I used to be." Scorpius ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Tell me." Albus cautiously closed the distance between the two. "Let me know what's going on in your mind."

"That night, when we lost half of our team."

"Tell me more." Albus implored, his green eyes searching.

The flashback rolled over Scorpius like waves. _It was the last night we were on patrol. It would be 3 months of downtime before we came back on the field and it was an excited atmosphere. The previous patrols had no insurgent activity, so we figured we were safe. I was in the rear and my officer was upfront leading. I was joking and kidding with the guy in front of me. His name was Ralph. We were mates and he helped me through my rough patch in basic training. He had a wife and child at home and was ready to see them. If only I had traded places with him. Someone hit an IED meant for our tanks. I didn't even have time to scream. The explosion knocked me off my feet, nearly singed my eyebrows off. I immediately got up and started calling out for Ralph. It was eerily silent except for the falling debris. My adrenaline started pumping, which made me forget that I was bleeding quite a bit. I found Ralph in a ditch 3 meters away. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over. He had shrapnel embedded deep in his chest and every time he would breathe, more blood would seep into the ground around him. I grabbed his bloody hand and cradled his head in my lap. Soon, his breathing stopped and he stared up at the sky blankly. I closed his eyes for him. Our lines of communication were down and I was without my wand. So I ripped fabric off my shirt and tied my bleeding leg up. I hobbled 3 miles to get back to base. By the time help arrived, 6 of them were dead. They were like my brothers. They were all muggles but I didn't care. They had lives, just like I did._

"That's so horrible." Albus placed his hand on top of Scorpius'. "What a dreadful memory."

"I promised from that day, I wouldn't lose you. No matter if you didn't respond to a single letter I wrote, I would keep us together even if it was only in my heart."

"Scorpie…" He moved closer so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "I'm glad you never lost that faith, for the both of us."

"My father…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't help but feel I've lost my father. I've denied the only family I had left." His breath hitched in his chest and he wiped away his tears.

Albus pulled the boy close to him, stroking his hair. "It's alright. We'll be alright together. I'm here for you and I'll never leave you." He pulled Scorpius' shirt off and coaxed him into bed. "Lie down and get some sleep. I'm sure it's been ages since you slept well."

"Two years, seven months, two weeks, 3 days since I slept well." Scorpius nuzzled his face against the dark haired boy's neck as he spooned him.

"That was…"

"The day I left you…" Scorpius said, falling asleep.

* * *

Groggily Albus opened his eyes. He looked at the clock across the room. It read 3 AM. He sighed in content with the warm body that was wrapped him, his arm draped over Albus as if trying to protect him in his sleep.

He cast a small lumos spell in the room, sending a glow throughout the area. He turned over to face the lumbering sleeping form.

He had taken his mother's skin tone, an olive color that was darker than his father's. Dusky eyelashes framed Scorpius' eyelids which with his dark eyebrows formed a stark contrast with his blonde hair. His nose was thin and aristocratic, turning slightly upward towards the end. His lips were slightly parted, almost inviting Albus to kiss him.

Albus couldn't resist it any longer. His breath ghosted across Scorpius mouth. His lips quivered with excitement as he dove into the kiss.

His grey eyes shot open but quickly settled with recognition. He pulled Albus closer to him, nibbling on his partner's lips before deepening their kisses. It was a slow fire growing between the boys. It spread throughout their bodies and settled in their groins. Scorpius let out an animalistic groan as he slid his thigh between Albus' legs, letting his hardness settle against Albus' hip. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Albus' breath came out in puffs as he tried to restrain his emotion. "Please touch me. Touch me like you used to." His body arched against blonde's hard chest.

Scorpius kissed his way down the brunette's neck, turning him slightly so that he was on top of the green eyed boy. The only sound was the jingling of Scorpius' dog tags and the heavy breathing of the two. He lifted Albus' shirt over his head and Scorpius bent down for another kiss.

Albus gripped the boy on top of him, one hand digging into his back and the other digging into his arse. He rubbed himself against the blond, the need for some sort of friction was almost maddening.

Scorpius took his time, playing with Albus' dusky nipples and tickling each one with his tongue. His kisses trailed down his torso, dipping his tongue slightly inside his navel. Gripping the waistband of Albus' pants, he ripped them down quickly and exposed the mass of glossy black curls and his weeping cock.

"Please…Oh god…" The words dripped off Albus' lips with lust and anticipation.

Scorpius gripped his lover's hips tightly and he lapped at the salty precum that was spilling out of Albus' cock. "Better than I remembered." He swallowed the boy's dick in his mouth with once swift motion. He wrapped his hand around the member and stroked, his mouth sucking on the head and the other hand massaging his balls.

Albus was trying to keep from driving into Scorpius' mouth. The sensation of the tight wet mouth around his cock was making him blabber incoherently. He bit his lip as he trembled under Scorpius' touch.

Letting his thumb circle Albus' clenching entrance, Scorpius looked up at Albus. "Do you want me?" His question was honest and sincere. The grey irises of his eyes had almost disappeared.

"I don't just want you, I need you." Albus breathed deeply. "I crave you inside of me."

A slight smile curved on Scorpius' face as he muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly Albus felt slick and wet on the inside. "What was that?"

"Wandless magic." Scorpius kissed Albus' on his lips. "It's our little secret." Scissoring his fingers in and out of Albus, he stretched the boy out. He removed his own cock from its confines. It was heavy and rock hard, waiting for Albus.

"Fuck me." Albus said, spreading his cheeks. He felt deliciously open and powerless to whatever Scorpius would throw at him.

Scorpius slid in past Albus' entrance, his cock being massaged by the smooth silky muscular walls. He continued to push slowly until he was full enveloped in Albus. He dug his fingers into the boy's hips and started thrusting.

Albus tugged at his cock as waves of pleasure rippled over his body. Nobody could ever make him feel like Scorpius did. His heavy sighs echoed across the room. His hand clenched around Scorpius' hip and drove him deeper inside him. "Don't stop. Oh you fuck me so good!" His body quivered under the blond's well built frame, being ravaged by satisfaction.

Scorpius ran his hands over Albus' sweaty torso before grabbing his cock and stroking with both hands. "Come for me Al. I want to see that handsome face of yours." He said softly.

Albus shivered as his orgasm overtook him. It spread throughout his body, causing a strangled cry to be ripped from his throat. His seed spurted out in pulses, coating his chest and stomach. Albus contracted around Scorpius and soon the blond was coming, a low groan echoing through his chest. Albus held out his arms and Scorpius fell into his embrace. Albus stroked his sweaty blond locks. "That was amazing, I love you Scorpius."

"I love you too Al. Forever."

There was a loud bang on the wall next to them. "Quiet down! I can't sleep with all that sex going on!" Lily's muffled voice rang out.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh hi there. Let me just thank you for reading! It's my first time shipping Albus and Scorpius together, but I think more will be coming. They are such a pair of hotties. How'd I do? Be sure to review and tell me what you think. 3


End file.
